


All the King's Men

by xiaosinian



Category: All the King's Men - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Jack  Omega Willie</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Men

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Jack Burden（裘德洛饰）/Willie Stark（西恩潘饰）

Jack坐在路易斯安那州的小酒馆里，还没到夏季，但美国南部的湿热气候已经初现端倪。坐在他对面的Alpha不时地开着无聊的玩笑，笑声带起一身肥肉的颤动，让他觉得越发黏腻。  
他心不在焉地应和着，忽然闻见清晨草场的清新气息，在这个阴沉沉的午后动人心旌。然后他抬起头，看见了Willie Stark。  
那是一切的开始。

他站在Willie父亲家的草场上，忽然怀念起那个气味。Willie出现在门口，向他快步走来：“给我瓶酒。”  
他从衣兜里摸出酒瓶递了过去。威士忌的浓烈气味盖过了连绵不绝的草场，Willie身上或许存在的微弱的信息素气味自然也埋没在其中了。  
但他怀疑那一点，Willie用了很久的抑制剂了，他们不能让路易斯安那州的州长冒任何因为发情期信息素而导致的风险，即使他们曾经在平权运动中号召给予Omega不使用抑制剂的自由和应有的保护。  
“我爸不喜欢我喝酒。”Willie抱怨着。  
“以前是Lucy不喜欢。”他笑了。  
“我现在不知道她想做什么，或是不喜欢什么了，”Willie嗤笑了一声，“Omega，你知道，她就是最常见的那种Omega。”  
“那并不是很重要，是吧。”  
Willie点了点头。他该在那时就警觉起来的，但罪恶的喜悦感蒙蔽了他，而时间终会揭露一切。

“时间会揭露一切，我对此坚信不疑。”  
Willie的蓝眼睛直视着他，锐利得像从原野里飞过的鹰。而他却忽然想要一杯橘子汁，两只吸管，体会一下这对Omega伴侣的生活。  
Willie紧握着Lucy的手，那位Omega女性似乎有些许紧张。他莫名觉得艳羡。

“你知道参议员的儿子杀了谁吗？”  
“即使是使徒保罗的神圣姨妈我也不在乎。”Willie斜靠在车门上回道。  
“一个德高望重的医生的儿子，”Tiny插话道，“这种人在乡村地位很高，可能会给你惹些什么麻烦。”  
“一个Omega。”Jack轻声补充。  
Willie回头瞥了他一眼。“找个不需要出现在明处的人把参议员儿子弄出来，这样就没人知道是我在背后，或许大家会觉得是教皇做的。”Willie笑了起来。  
他低下头，在笔记上记下Willie的吩咐，写下可行的人选。就好像自己刚才并没有说出那句话。  
但他从此知道Willie其实并不关心Omega们怎么样，Willie不再关心了。

“你对她做了什么？”他问。  
“谁？”Willie穿着睡袍，一脸茫然的表情不像作假。  
“那个冰上舞蹈演员，那个Alpha，”他把晨报摔在了Willie眼前，“她死了，自杀。”  
“自杀的人成千上万，我没法一一负责。”Willie拿起来简要地扫视着，皱了皱眉。  
“但她早上离开了你的床，晚上就吊死在了家中。”  
“我们要确保这一点不被人知道。”  
“Willie！她死了。”  
Willie终于把注意力转向了他，“我从没逼迫过她，如果这是你想问的，从来没有任何法律上所禁止的行为。”Willie如同发表宣言一样严肃地强调。  
“但我记着，你在上次演讲中提到，正是那些法律所允许的事，曾逼死了无数的Omega，而这是我们将要改变的。”  
Willie笑了：“而她是个Alpha。”  
Willie不关心Omega，也不关心Alpha，当然也不会关心Beta。他所做的一切改变，不过是要让自己凌驾于所有之上。  
“刻板印象，Jack，你们总会觉得身处弱势者的革命会更加具有正义性，”Sadie带着嘲弄的笑容，“性别，阶级，那从来都不是压迫的原因，利益才是。这是个此消彼长的世界。”  
“而你也曾经以为他是上帝的羔羊，渴望着一个机会只是想让自己站起来。”  
“我早就认清了他会踢人的事实，比你早得多，”Sadie说，“我说错了，那个死去的可怜人或许并不是冰场上的婊子，也或许，她只想上二垒。”  
“我不懂。”  
Sadie看着他的目光怪异又充满怜悯，“只是给你一个忠告，停止在乎他吧，Jack，你值得更好的。”

他在那个舞蹈演员的葬礼上看见了Lucy，这让他意外。  
“我知道发生了什么，”他们坐在车里，Lucy忽然开口，“我不知道具体是怎么样的，但我知道发生了什么。愿上帝宽恕他。”  
“我很抱歉。”除此之外他不知道还能说些什么。  
Lucy猛然颤抖了一下，一向温和的Omega忽然间面容扭曲：“我多想让你离我们远一些，如果我有能力，我一定会让Willie远离你。我曾经怪你有办法阻止一切却袖手旁观，但现在我恨你，是你开始了这一切。”  
他只理解前半句。

他想或许这一切还可以挽回。只要他现在走出去说出真相。  
他隔着窗户看Willie在窗外发表演讲，用笨拙的姿势展示着他为这个州画出的蓝图。太阳太大了，那身勉强还算合身的西装让他觉得厚重。  
他想走出去，把Willie拉进来喝一杯咖啡，然后告诉他回家去吧，去做梅森市的市长，去做回群财政官，甚至去做推销员也好，停止这场被权贵们视为一局棋的选举，即使他比所有候选人，所有当权者都要好。  
但他只是坐在原位，冷冷地对Sadie揭穿这场骗局的真相：“实际上什么都不会改变，你和Tiny还有其他的人，根本不在乎你们把这个人耍的团团转。”  
“我猜你在乎？”Sadie问。  
“我不在乎，”他说，“如果我在乎，我会做一些事的，不是吗？”  
那是他这辈子说的最大的谎言和最真的事实。

但Lucy当然有理由恨他，没谁会喜欢和自己丈夫偷情的人。然而当他把阴茎插进Willie的身体里时，恶意地想那么Lucy需要去恨多少个人。  
即使不在发情期，Willie依然不会拒绝性爱的请求。那就像是国王的恩赐，带着纡尊降贵的姿态。  
他注意着Willie的每一个反应，适时调整节奏，这比他写任何一份稿子都要耗费精力，但他其实乐在其中。性爱是他唯一可以停止思考的时候，他不用再去想自己究竟为什么依然要为Willie工作，自然的法则压倒了一切，他们如此契合，以至于每一次的快感近乎于狂喜。而无法结合的痛苦几乎让他内心抽痛。  
有那么一次，他把Willie强制着按在床上，这种处在弱势的姿势终归是削弱了Willie的强势。他把阴茎顶到最深处，像野兽一样舔舐着Omega的脖颈，根本不在乎会不会留下痕迹。他那么的渴望能够标记这个男人，声音颤抖，用他从来无法想象的诚挚恳求：“我想标记你。”  
求你允许我标记你。那些卑微的字眼已经到了嘴边，又被他咽了回去，他不想听起来那么可悲，他已经在Willie这丧失了太多了自尊了。  
Willie轻声喘息着，身体还在因为刚刚的性爱微微颤抖，他沉默了良久，终于开口：“拔出去，Jackie。”  
他的心沉了下去，草草地收拾了自己准备离开。Willie躺在床上用暗沉沉的蓝眼睛看着他，灯光在脸上投射下阴影。他知道这会是自己最后一次提出标记的事，所以他也想最后一次问一个问题：  
“我曾经有过机会吗？”  
不用任何解释，Willie立刻就明白他在问什么，男人笑了一下，在那笑容背后有着Jack许久未曾见过的真实：  
“在那列火车上。”

Willie走了进来，满面疲惫，问他觉得他们进行的怎么样。  
他给出了自己的建议，即使他知道那毫无用处，然而Willie却认真的听了之后，做了一个小表情，带着点天真和失落，就像一个不知道如何才能得到自己的玩具的孩子。  
他忽然觉得心痛。  
“Willie……”他想把真相和盘托出，他想道歉，他想说出全部的自己想说的话。然后Willie抬起了眼睛，问他怎么了，他失去了全部的勇气。  
“我成不了州长。”Willie轻声说。  
其实Willie早就知道，只是不想承认，也或许只是在等着他说出真相。  
紧接着Sadie走了进来，Sadie透露出了真相，而他只是静静地坐在一边，一言不发。  
他错过了那一次，他错过了永远。

在州长的葬礼之后，Adam的葬礼也终于举行。他看着自己的挚友长眠地下，却失去了所有悲伤的感觉。  
“你为什么要那么做？”他问Anne。这是他来参加葬礼唯一想做的事，他想要一个答案。Willie已经给他留下太多的谜团了，他不想再增加。  
“你为什么要和Willie搅在一起，是因为我吗？”他坚持地问下去，“因为我自轻自贱，和他一起堕落下去，所以你就也要和我走一样的路？”  
他挨了一记耳光。“你终于承认了？”Anne双目含泪，嘴唇颤抖，“你有让他用假阴茎操你吗，告诉你你只不过是个Alpha，只要他想，你就是他的婊子？被一个Omega玩弄到哭着求饶，和几个Alpha一起，而他甚至只是在旁边看着？你都能这么做我为什么不能……”  
他想起Sadie带着怜悯看着他，说他们都是冰场上的婊子，想起那个自杀的女孩，想起Lucy对他的恨意，想起他们每一次的性爱，Willie躺在他的身下，身体为他打开。  
他想起自己说想标记Willie，男人的身体微微颤抖，沉默良久对他说：“拔出去，Jackie。”而他不知道在那个晚上，Willie是不是曾经给过他第二次机会。

他想起在路易斯安那州的那个小酒馆，他闻到了青草的气息，他抬起头，看见了Willie Stark。他伸出手：“Jack Burden，来自记事报。”  
“见到你很高兴，Burden先生。”Willie冲他眨了下眼睛。

end


End file.
